Poems
by Cheshires-Ace
Summary: These are just some poems that i wrote. The rating is just a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

Blood

It runs through your veins

It stands out above

It represents pain

And sometimes love

It's the color of roses

And it stands out in the snow

It can show you that someone cares

Or the drawn hunter's bow

It could be the beginning

Or it could be the end

It could be your time thinning

Or you're coming to the bend

It's not about who

But it's about you


	2. Chapter 2

What is Love?

What is love?

Who should I ask?

Is it a task?

Is it a dove?

Who would know?

What love is?

What is this?

Could you love your foe?

Is it black as night

Is it bright as day

Would there ever be a way

Should you put up a fight?


	3. Chapter 3

Prisoner

She hides from the world

Where no one can see

The damaged they caused her

Or what they did to me

No one knows how it started

Or what was the reason

They don't know when it will end

Or who committed treason

No one knows why they did it

Or if they were forced

No one knows why they were in the pit

Or if they showed remorse

No one knows why it started

But we know how it will end


	4. Chapter 4

War

It will end in a war

In the bloodshed of many

We have come very far

With no more than a penny

They never expected it

Because of how we were beaten

They weren't ready for the hit

Nothing can faze the already stricken

We struck in the dead of the night

With the ferocity of a wounded animal

With only the moon as our light

Our bloodlust is flammable

The flame in our eyes will not decease

til we satisfy our inner beast


	5. Chapter 5

After Effects

They think back on what they've done

The blood they've shed

The songs they've sung

The panic they've begun

The songs been sung

The bloods been shed

A new tale begun

With peace in their heads

The war has passed

The fallen have risen

New roles casted

The remains forbidden

The dead won't be forgotten

While their bodies are rotten


	6. Chapter 6

Nightmare

In their dreams

They replay what happened

Their tears come in streams

For who they've captained

They think about

The ones they've lost

Some may pout

Because of the heavy cost

They remember the ones buried

In the night

The ones burnt

Was a scary sight

They remember when

And think of what could have been


	7. Chapter 7

Friends

While your throats getting slashed

While you're getting stabbed in the back

No one helps when they pass

While its pitch black

You can see who your friends are

And their true intention

You can see who's a stuck in tar

And who will make an intervention

You can see who will stay

In your darkest hour

They keep the inner beast at bay

They stop its rise to power

Know your true friends

Before your time ends


	8. Chapter 8

Life

Live like it's your last

Love like your unbroken

Like you have no past

Don't be unspoken

You are your own

Nobody can control you

You're not some dog looking for a bone

Don't look so blue

The damages been done

You may have lost the battle

But the war is won

Don't be like cattle

Don't be led

Stand up and lead


	9. Chapter 9

Alone

After so many times

Of being forgotten

The light leaves your eyes

Because of the rotten

At first you think

That it's not on purpose

After a while you start to sink

But you don't show it on the surface

But deep down

You start to die

They never see you frown

They believe your lie

You lengthen your stride

As you slowly fade inside


	10. Chapter 10

Lost

Your eyes

Lose their shine

Everybody buys

Your I'm fine

Nobody asks

How you are

To them it's a task

They don't know it leaves a scar

No more sparkle

No more shine

No more sunshine for awhile


	11. Chapter 11

I Quiet

You try to help

They throw a fit

You're just a whelp

For them to hit

They turn away

You feel the pain

They said their here to stay

Your hope is in vain

They lied

Ripped your heart out

Your insides tied

Confirmed your doubt

They said they'd be there

But they left you bare


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon

Silver scales

Shining bright

Making trails

In pale moonlight

Fire breather

Deadly fumes

Treasure seeker

Darkness looms

Wings spread

Dawn approaches

Enemies bled

For sapphire broaches

Pay the beast

Or become its feast


	13. Chapter 13

Treasure

To most it's gold

And silver too

Always bold

But never you

Always shining

Usually new

They are pining

It's all they knew

They are drawn

To something else

When the wonders gone

They follow the bells

Prove them wrong

Because you are strong


	14. Chapter 14

Drowns

She drowns

With a broken heart

Do not frown

It makes you tart

She was in love

Then it all went hazy

They speak of

When she went crazy

By the river

Where she died

You get a quiver

In your stride

She breathed her last

In the cold river's grasp

(Inspired by Ophelia from Hamlet)


	15. Chapter 15

Goodbye and Goodnight

Prowling in the night

Paws make no sound

Locked in his sight

You have been found

You looked

In his eyes

Has you hooked?

With his lies

All cheer

Has died

For fear

Dwells inside

He's got you in his sight

Time to say goodnight


	16. Chapter 16

Pain

It won't stay

In the end

It fades away

Around the bend

No more sorrow

No more misery

A new tomorrow

A victory

Broken

Twisted

Un-spoken

Conflicted

Break the chains

No more pain


	17. Chapter 17

Fly Free

Are you free?

In the end

Can you see?

Around the bend

Feel the grass

See the sky

Like the birds

Don't have to stay

No more words

No more rules

No more fools


	18. Chapter 18

Who Knew

Who knew?

What you have done

What are you to do?

To end what you've begun

It was taken

They want it back

Enemies awaken

Bones will crack

Blood will be spilled

Live will be lost

Many will be killed

Was it worth the cost?

Unless it's returned

Everything will be burned


	19. Chapter 19

It's begun

In the night

They will come

Taking flight

Wings beat lime drums

People hide

People run

Many have died

It has begun

You will be found

Can't hide below

Don't make a sound

Their eyes will glow

They cause a fright

When their insight


	20. Chapter 20

Ready

You run

You hide

Watch the sun

For when to go inside

Don't be out

When it's dark

Dangerous route

To place your mark

Fight for you

Fight for others

Gather your crew

And your brothers

You're very pale

Get ready to set sail


	21. Chapter 21

Set Sail

Get ready to sail

Enjoy the view

Grab some ale

Gather the crew

Climb the rigging

Up to the mast

No more digging

Open sea at last

Calming waves

Blue Skies

Freedom saves

The free bird flies

Get ready to go

Leave with a show


	22. Chapter 22

Fall

Bone will crack

Jaws will snap

Bruises turn black

Stuck in a trap

Blood will spill

A violent red

Aimed to kill

Filled with dread

Some are maimed

Some are taken

Some are blamed

Others forsaken

Some will fall

While others stand tall


	23. Chapter 23

Stand Tall

Stand tall

With brothers

Don't crawl

For others

Come clean

With sisters

Don't lean

On tricksters

Be brave

For little ones

Not grave

For thieving sons

Stop being unspoken

You aren't broken


	24. Chapter 24

Faithful friend

We are free

We work as one

Endless glee

Under the sun

The wind in your face

Feels like flying

The suns warm embrace

Danger of dying

Four hoofs pounding

A faithful friend

Two hearts beating

Till the end

It was a start

We are wild at heart


	25. Chapter 25

Brothers

Locked in battle

Til the end

Bodies rattle

Beyond mend

Both too stubborn

To forgive

Fighting brother

No mercy to give

Trading blows

And harsh words

Through sun and snow

And scaring birds

Find love in their hearts

Before it gets to dark


	26. Chapter 26

Firefly

Endless black

Bright lights

Shine in the dark

With all their might

No air

Chilling touch

Hard to bare

Is it too much?

Your crew

Becomes your family

Relationships grew

Along with insanity

Find your identity

In Serenity

(Inspired by Firefly)


	27. Chapter 27

The Lost Boys

Fun never ending

Together til the end

Rules bending

With their friends

Hear the motorcycles roar

The boys laughing and howling

Lock the door

When they're prowling

Run and Hide

Don't look in their eyes

Many tried

To hide til sunrise

If there interested

Then your time is limited

(Inspired by The Lost Boys)


	28. Chapter 28

Run and Fly

Hearts beating

In the moonlight

Footsteps fleeting

In the dead of night

Full moon

In the sky

Their coming soon

Time to fly

Wings spread

Thunder cracks

With their hearts filled with dread

They cover their tracks

In their fright

They take flight


	29. Chapter 29

_**Don't be Normal**_

_By_

_Vanessa Fogley_

_Who cares if you're not normal_

_Who cares if you're insane_

_Who cares if you're not formal_

_And questions if you have a brain_

_Who cares if your not boring_

_Or if you are unique_

_So what if you are daring_

_It's better than being meek_

_Don't ever be like others_

_Always be yourself_

_Find love in your brothers_

_Leave your mask upon the shelf_

_You don't need to run_

_Because you are someone's loved one_


	30. Chapter 30

Battle

By

Vanessa Fogley

Hidden beat

In everything

Feels so sweet

Like melting

Don't look too hard

Just stop and listen

Drop your guard

While the stars glisten

Peaceful moment

Nothing but silence

No words spoken

Temporary alliance

Enjoy the night

Before the fight


	31. Chapter 31

The Hunter

By

Vanessa Fogley

Yellow eyes

Footsteps quicken

Say you're goodbye

Your end is written

Your running

In the dark

He's hunting

About to make his mark

Distance shrinking

Out of breath

Time is fleeting

In the shadow's depth

Bloody paw prints

Are the only evidence


	32. Chapter 32

Take Me Away

Take me away

In your embrace

Let's go to the bay

And leave no trace

Let's leave footprints

In the sand

Like blueprints

Of the land

Let's smell the ocean breeze

And look out to the sea

The dolphins like to tease

And swim around in glee

I'm leaving here today

And might come back another way


	33. Chapter 33

Lion

Golden mane

Tinged with blood

Poacher's bane

Covered in mud

Their silent

In walking

And violent

In stalking

Sharp claws

Amber eyes

Strong, deadly jaws

Large size

You can't hide

From the lion's pride


	34. Chapter 34

Wonderland

Smiling

Cheshire

Cackling

Hare

Mad

As a hatter

Watch the blood

Splatter

Silver petals

Dripping red

No more metals

For the dead

The queen of Red

Says off with your head


	35. Chapter 35

Money

All you care about

Is your money

There is no doubt

It isn't funny

It hurts me inside

For you to show little care

I have no pride

And sometimes no air

It never bothers you

The pain that you cause me

You ask what's the matter boo

And I tell you to leave it be

All the pain turns my life grey

And it makes me want to run away


End file.
